Sweet (Dragon) Child of Mine
by StBridget
Summary: Steve decides to play with some rendering software to see what his and Danny's child will look like. Or should that be plural? AU Dragon verse. McDanno established. MPREG.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

Steve looked at the artist's sketch on the screen. This new rendering software of Chin's was sweet. It could capture a witness' description, like this (they'd already gotten a hit off their BOLO), age and de-age, and even provide a composite of what two people's offspring would look like. Just for fun, Steve decided to play with the last feature. He was alone in the office, and he was bored. Chin and Kono were out talking to a witness, and his partner, husband, and soulmate Danny was eight months pregnant and on maternity leave (paternity leave, whatever). It would be fun to know what their child would look like.

Steve pulled up his and Danny's pictures from their files, hit "male" for sex, and waited while the program thought. After a minute or so, a picture came up on the screen. Steve studied it. He could have been staring at a picture of himself at three. It just didn't look right, though. The hair and skin tone, yes, those were right, but he should be looking at Danny's blue eyes, not his own hazel. A few keystrokes fixed that. Steve studied the picture some more. The build was too slender; it should be more like Danny's. A few more keystrokes, a little fiddling, and everything was to Steve's satisfaction. Yes, that there was their child. He was sure of it. Too bad he couldn't see what the dragon part would look like. Steve supposed they didn't have software for that.

He still had some time on his hands before Chin and Kono were due back, so Steve decided to see what their child would look like if it was a girl. It's wasn't, of course. The doctor hadn't been able to determine the sex—the baby was too active, kind of like Danny, Steve thought—but Steve knew without a doubt it would be a boy. And they weren't planning any other children—hell, they hadn't planned this one, hadn't even known Danny could get pregnant. Still, something compelled Steve to see what "female" would generate.

Steve examined the picture that came up. The program seemed to have integrated his changes from the previous image. The eyes were Danny's, which Steve knew with certainty was right—any child they had would have Danny's eyes; Steve didn't know how he knew, he just did. The hair and skin were still dark, though, and the girl was going to be fair, like Danny (was going to be? That sounded like a sure thing, and they were still talking in hypotheticals here. Weren't they?). Steve lightened the skin and made the hair blonde, but it still hung straight down, and that wouldn't do. He gave her gentle curls, like Danny's when it was wet and hadn't been styled yet. This time, the build was more Danny's, and that wasn't right. He narrowed the shoulders and lengthened the torso. There. That was what their daughter was going to look like. If they had one. Which they weren't going to. Right?

Steve printed both pictures and took them home to show Danny. He handed his husband the one of the boy, but for some reason was reluctant to show him the other.

"What's this babe?"

"I was playing around with Chin's new rendering software and decided to see what our child would look like. It doesn't do dragons, though," Steve said, sounding disappointed.

Danny laughed. "No, I don't suppose it does." He looked at the picture. "So, this is what he'll look like, hmm? We'll have to see how accurate it is."

"It's accurate," Steve said confidently. "I tweaked it myself. He's going to look exactly like that."

Danny laughed again. "What, so you can see the future now?" Steve remained silent. "Yeah, you probably can, crazy Ninja SuperSEAL. But what if it's a girl."

"It won't be," Steve said with the same certainty. He handed Danny the other picture. "This is what our daughter will look like."

Danny looked at it. "If it's a girl, which you're sure it won't be."

"No," Steve said, "when we have our daughter."

Danny regarded him. "You seem pretty sure of that."

"Yeah, I am."

Danny didn't know what to say, unsure of just how serious Steve was. He seemed pretty serious, but how could he possibly know those things? "Well," Danny said at last, "we'll just have to hang on to these and see what happens."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three years later, Steve held a picture of their son up to the composite. It was an exact match. Four years after that, Danny stared in wonder at the two identical pictures of their daughter—one her actual likeness, one the composite. Whadya know? Steve was right after all.

 **A/N: I decided to delve into Steve's bond with their children, and this is what came out instead. I may take another stab at him communing with his own or Danny's belly. I also want to explore his psychic abilities some more. Enjoy!**


End file.
